The Beginning
by ankaz123
Summary: ONE-SHOT. What I think should have happened after the locker scene of episode 20. Drabble...just school holiday boredom getting the better of me...please review!


The beginning:

**One-shot of what I think should have happened after the locker room scene at the end of episode 20.  
**(school holiday boredom getting the better of me =P )

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I was working _him?" _Shannon asked Lawson.

She flashed him a cheeky smile before turning and walking out of the locker room. As Lawson stood and watched her leave, he couldn't help but smile happily to himself.

"_So she didn't really like him?" _he thought to himself as he gathered his towel and clothes. "_Good_! _That guy was too damn smug for his own good…..trying to steal my team member…idiot!" _

As Lawson left the showers and walked back into the locker room, he was greeted by Stella, Josh, Michael and Christian.

"We're going to the pub for a drink, coming mate?" Josh asked, closing his locker. 

"Ahh" Lawson replied hesitantly as his mobile started to vibrate. He opened the new text message and smiled to himself as he read it.

_Meet my house in an hour. Bring something to drink. Shannon. _

"Well?" Josh repeated, glancing from Lawson to his mobile that seemed so fascinating to the team leader "coming?"

Lawson looked up at Josh and shook his head "not tonight mate" he replied, the smile still lingering on this lips.

"Ohh Lawson's got a date" Christian announced with a smile.

"That would be his first one since he dated…oh I don't know…..cave women!" Stella laughed.

Lawson just raised his eyebrow and gave her a sarcastic smile before slamming his locker and leaving the room.

Lawson pulled up outside Shannon's small townhouse and saw a light on in the downstairs window.

He grabbed the six pack of beers and jumped out of the car, closing the car door behind him. He gently knocked on her door twice and waited both patiently and nervously.

Shannon opened the door and smiled at Lawson.

"Hi" he greeted her, returning the smile.

"Hey" she replied, leaning against the door. She was wearing trackies and a loose hoodie that beared her shoulders- Lawson couldn't help but glanced over her twice.

She turned and walked back inside, leaving the door open for Lawson to follow her through. He walked inside and closed the door behind him, following her into the small kitchen.

"Here" he said awkwardly, handing her the beers. She took them and placed them inside the fridge, pulling out two already cold bottles and handing one to Lawson.

"Thanks" he told her, flashing a brief smile of thanks as he opened the bottle and took a long sip, swallowing the liquid gold down his parched throat.

Lawson looked at Shannon and saw that the smile had disappeared and had been replaced by a serious scowl.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we should talk about what happened today" she told him.

"O-kay" he said slowly, feeling anxious about where this was going, he didn't particularly enjoy have _those _kind conversations.

Shannon sighed and went and sat down on the lounge. Lawson followed her and sat in the armchair next to her.

"So what's the problem?" he asked her, deciding to speak first.

Shannon just raised her eyebrows and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Lawson!" she exclaimed "we _slept _together today, on shift might I add".

"So?" he said incredulously, shrugging his shoulder. "I've wanted to do it for weeks now" he added with a cheeky grin.

Shannon couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Yeah but….." she started.

"But what?" he asked. "Shannon" he sighed "ever since we've known each other I've had a thing for you. When you joined us at TR last year, I was surprised that it was _you _who had joined us but I was also glad because it meant that _maybe _we had a chance. But we both got together with other people and that didn't work out but now that we aren't in those relationships anymore…."

"So you're glad today happened?" she asked surprised "you don't regret it?"

Lawson just smiled at her gently and shook his head.

"I don't regret anything that happened today" he replied with a smile.

"So what now?" she asked shyly, glancing down at her hands. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well I know what _I _want" he told her, trying to catch her gaze.

"Oh yeah" she asked playfully, looking up "and what's that".

Lawson stood up and took Shannon's hand, helping her stand up as well.

"This" he replied, looking into her eyes before leaning in and giving her a deep, hot kiss.

Shannon returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Lawson placed his arms around her waist.

Shannon started to pull away but Lawson continued to kiss.

"What do we do about the team?" she asked breathlessly, pulling away and looking up at Lawson's face.

"What they don't know won't hurt them" he replied with a cheeky smile and leant in for another kiss.

"Is that the best thing to do?" she asked seriously placing her hands on his chest and stopping him.

"Let's just concentrate on one thing at a time" he told her with a smile and kissed her passionately.

Shannon couldn't help but let Lawson kiss her. She squealed happily as Lawson picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

**End. **

**Please review****‼**


End file.
